


Target II

by Fallen_and_lost



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_and_lost/pseuds/Fallen_and_lost
Summary: The team has moved onto their next target after dealing with Rovach Alimov, a war criminal named John Dough. Eight has just joined the team and is dying to show how much she deserves to be thereCheck chapter notes for warnings as they change through the story. This is unfinished as yet so sorry about that...
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've been posting this to my Tumblr account, completely forgetting I have this...so I'll start posting this fic here as well. I'll eventually catch up to what's on my Tumblr (check me out not-the-cleavers - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/not-the-cleavers)
> 
> So this fic is a Four/Eight pairing, where the female reader is Eight.  
> There is some swearing and mention of blood/death in this chapter. 
> 
> Any and all comments are welcomed :) I hope you enjoy!

“Alright Eight, need an update here” Three’s hurried voice came over the coms; little did he know I was just only a few feet in front of him about to run into him. Before I could let him know my location, Seven’s voice stopped me in my tracks “Eight don’t round that corner so fast, Three is there and he’s pinned by two guards. I can get one but I’m going to need your help with the other. I suggest a silent takedown”  
“Gotcha. I’ll go knives.” I responded, crouching down and slowly peeked my head around the marble pillar at the corner of the halls to see Three laying on the ground with two guards leering over him, guns pointed at his head. “I’ll get baldy if you wanna get the other one Seven. Count me down”  
“Three…” I grabbed one of the throwing knives attached to my vest and aimed for the guards neck,  
“Two…” Three covered his head with his hands, knowing what was about to happen,  
“One” I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding and threw my knife, it finding it’s mark deep in the bald guards neck at the exact moment Seven’s bullet collided with the other guards head. Unfortunately for Three, the two guards lifeless bodies fell onto him and he was struggling to free himself. “Alright Eight, the coast is clear, go help him”. I didn’t need to be told twice, I rushed over and rolled the body of the shot guard off of Three and helped him to his feet, his thanks flooding the coms while I retrieved my knife from the guards neck, and wiped it clean on his uniform.

“Guys I’m glad Three is safe, but we really need that hard drive” One’s annoyed voice graced the coms. “Four are you in position?”  
Suddenly Four’s thick Brittish accent filled my ear “Yeah, I’m just waiting for these fuckers to hurry up, I’m kinda exposed here”  
“Calm your tits monkey boy, we’re working on it” I snapped back, annoyance clearly evident in my voice. “This is one hell of a ‘welcome to the team’ mission y’know?” I quipped to try and cover how I was really feeling.  
The plan was to get in to this mansion, avoid the guards, sneak into John Dough’s office, duplicate his hard drive and have Four help get us out via the skylight in the roof. However getting to this office was not as easy as One had made it out to be. So far myself and Three have had to avoid four times as many guards as was mentioned in the brief. Not to mention having to drop two of them to save Three, which was not part of the plan. I know Four responded but I was too busy trying to get to this stupid office to listen. I couldn’t let his most likely cocky reply to get me in a sticky situation.  
“In case anyone cares, I’ve got one more flight of stairs until I’m at the office” Two’s thick French accent snapped me out of my own thoughts.  
“We’re just behind you, can someone tell me if we’re about to meet more of these dicks?” Three asked  
“The office is still clear”  
“The hallway is clear as well. I don’t know about the stairways though” the boys responded. Three let out a sigh of relief.

We got into the office, meeting Two and Four, both with their guns drawn and by their sides. Now it was all on me, it was my job to get the info we need so we can take this prick down. Knowing I had Four people covering me in case of gunfire made this part a lot easier. I hooked up the external hard drive and started the process, getting ready to upload a key stroke logging virus to hopefully keep the flow of information coming. While I worked, Four got busy getting harnesses on the rest of us for our escape. I had to keep my thoughts focused purely on the task at hand and not on the stupidly attractive blond man currently kneeling behind me, it had been far too long since someone had been so close to you, but a harsh tug at my hips as he stood up made me lose that focus. “You alright there love?” he whispered in my ear.  
“Never better. Do you mind, trying to work here” I responded, thankful that my voice didn’t break and betray me. He simply chuckled and moved on to the others, spending nowhere near as long securing their harnesses as he had mine. Prick.  
“I hope you’re not going to be long, a new team have just noticed the bodies and I can get them both. You don’t have long” Seven’s worried voice came over the coms.  
“30 seconds and I’m done” I notified everyone, sweat forming on my brow, suddenly aware just how vulnerable I was, I couldn’t shoot while doing this as it required my full attention. “Done” I almost shrieked when the pop up notified me that the files were mine and the virus was uploaded.  
“Great let’s get out of here” Three said, relief clear in his voice  
“Seven how close are those guys?” I asked as I secured the hard drive in my vest  
“They’re just running up the stairs. Go go go”  
Four was the first to climb up and out of the skylight, and as I was making my way up the rope I heard the office door slam open followed shortly by a searing pain ripping through my side, most likely a cramp, as soon as I made it onto the roof I was able to pull out my handgun and help kill a few guards. Once the guards were all down Two and Three climbed up and we made our way to the back of the mansion where we had to climb down, make it through the garden and over a fence to where One would meet up with us and get us out of here.

Sneaking through the garden was easy enough, plenty of trees and hedges to crouch behind, getting over the fence was not as easy with the pain in my side, but I was able to grit my teeth and ignore it and book it through the trees behind the property we were fleeing. I was the last one over the fence because I had taken too long so I wasn’t surprised to see everyone starting to make their way into the back of the van that One was leaning against, an unimpressed look smeared across his face. I slowed my run to a jog as I felt my body start to relax, patting the pocket on my vest where the hard drive was zipped into “I got it, and he has a virus to log his key strokes with no known origin. He won’t know who hit him” I assured One which made him crack a smile that seemed to last only seconds.  
“Perfect. Let’s get going, we still need to pick Seven up” he stated, the smile replaced by his naturally occurring blank expression, I felt I would never be able to read him.  
“All work and no play” I laughed at him, making him shake his head at me, trying to hide his smile once more.  
Suddenly my side felt like it was on fire causing my head to spin and a quiet hiss to escape my lips, clearly the adrenaline running through my veins this whole mission had worn off. I slapped my hand to my side, which seemed to ease the pain a small amount, and made my way inside the van. The last thing I remember is Four shouting “Eight you’re bleeding” before it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter;  
> Surgery, blood mention, swearing

The excruciating pain caused me to come to on the floor of the van, this time missing my shirt and Five leaving over me, swearing her head off. “Did anyone see her get shot? How did this fucking happen?” she was going off at the others, while her fingers were digging into my wound, trying to find a bullet apparently.   
“Did the hard drive make it in one piece? If not this was all for nothing and we’ll never be able to get back in” One piped up, completely bypassing the fact I was lying in a pool of my own blood because of that stupid hard drive. I felt someone rummage through my vest and snatch the equipment out of the pocket, while Five sneered “is that really the only thing that matters to you right now? The fucking mission? We wouldn’t have been able to get anywhere near where we are right now if Eight wasn’t part of the team and all you care about is the fucking hard drive”  
I was finally able to speak “the intel was wrong, way too many guards. Three was pinned and so we had to kill two of them. Just as I finished with the computer the guards were found and I must’ve been shot climbing up out the skylight. I thought it was a cramp or something insignificant” which seemed to put everyone at ease even just for a moment. I just wish it had eased the pain coming from my side.   
“I think I’ve got the fucker!” Five cried out in a mini celebration “Give me a moment”   
She had definitely grabbed a hold of something as I could feel the build-up of blood start to move behind the object and gush out of my wound when she pulled it free.  
“FUCK! The bullet broke apart on impact; this is going to take longer than I thought. Three step on it I need to be back at base as soon as possible.” And everything went dark again.

I woke up in my trailer back at base, in just my blood soaked bra and leggings. A compression bandage was wrapped tight around my torso and two shot glassed sitting on my shelves next to my head, one containing pills, the other held four bullet fragments in water. I slowly managed to get myself off of the firm mattress and make my way over to the bar fridge over in the corner to grab a bottle of water so I could take the pills that must’ve been left for you by Five. I had just leant back against the wall of my trailer to stretch out my back while avoiding ripping the stitches, when a knock came from the door. “Yeah come on in” I called out, not even bothering to attempt to walk over there to let whoever it was in.   
“Good to hear you’re alive” Fours voice danced into the trailer before he appeared “Oh sorry, do you want me to come back in a moment?” he asked after noticing my current state of undress.  
“Nah it’s alright, chuck me that shirt and I’ll cover myself up for you” I replied, trying not to laugh at Four fumbling over himself. After some time I was able to get the oversized shirt over my head, “So what’s up?” I asked finally.  
“I just wanted to check you’re ok, and apologise for not realising you had been shot, I was supposed to be covering you, and I fucked it up” he said with his eyes cemented towards the ground, his voice on the verge of breaking.  
“Four, let me sit down and we’ll chat about this” I said quiet enough for him to hear. His eyes snapped up and noticed I was struggling to get myself into the chair next to me, within seconds he had closed the area between us to help lower me down and make sure I was comfortable. “That’s better. Right, the easy answer, I’ll be fine. Now as for you thinking you need to apologise for this. I need you to know that this is not your fault. I got shot, it happens, but I’m alive” my eyes followed Four as he paced in front of me “The only person to blame for this is the guy who pointed his gun at me, and he’s dead now, and I’ll get a cool new scar at the end of this” I chuckled softly to myself, immediately regretting it. A hiss left my lips that caused Four to dart back over to me to make sure I was ok.   
“Did you just pull a stitch? Are you ok?” he asked, concern clearly showing on his face. I placed my hand on his cheek trying to calm him down, and when he leaned into my palm I knew it had worked.  
“I’m fine, I swear. I’m just tender. I’ll be back to normal in a few days.” I told him reassuringly. “Four, I need you to know that what happened is not on you. Hell I didn’t even realise I had been shot, how were you supposed to know?”

Before Four could respond, the trailer door flew open with Five appearing in a panic, a small first aid kit in one hand, a pair of latex gloves in the other. Her panic however, soon turned to anger when her eyes landed on us, with Four kneeling at my feet. “Five is everything ok?” I asked hesitantly, unsure if I was in trouble or if Four was.   
“Seriously! You volunteer to check to make sure she’s still alive and you don’t come back? I thought she might have been bleeding out and instead you’re doing….what exactly are you doing?” she started to yell, waving her hands violently around in front of her to emphasize her anger.   
“Five it’s my fault I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted Four back right away and I kept him here” I said, cutting Four off before he could land himself into hot water. I felt compelled to take the bullet, pun not intended here, for Four or else Five may end up beating him in my tiny living room. This seemed to calm her down, and take her attention away from Four and to me instead.  
“That’s ok Eight, while I’m here I may as well check your wound” she said, looking down at her gloved hands. “Right, I can’t dirty these gloves; Four help her out” she motioned for Four to hurry up. He helped me to my feet and then waited patiently for Five to get to work.   
“Dude, I need you to help me with my shirt as well” I told him, trying to hold back my laughter as he paused, we finally got my shirt off after I directed his hands to the hem of my shirt. Five wolf whistled once I was back in my previous state of undress, which caused Four to quickly retreat back to the doorway.   
“Now this may hurt, and I’m sorry it’s not going to be pretty” Five said as she watched me remove the compression bandage, a massive blue and purple bruise that had spread around my torso starting to show as the layers fell to my feet. She touched her fingers lightly to my side, causing me to suck in a quick breath of air, then she peeled back the gauze that was stuck to my skin showing a web of scars. “I had to cut you a bit to get all the pieces out” she said apologetically, “I mean I think I got them all out.” She quickly placed a new gauze down on my skin and taped it down. “It looks good, take it easy while you heal, so no strenuous activities” she winked at me “One wants us all in the hanger in 20 minutes. Don’t be late” she said sternly to both Four and myself as she walked out of my trailer. I asked Four to wait outside my trailer while I changed, and while it was difficult, I managed to slide into a pair of sweatpants and zipped up a hoodie, disregarding a shirt as it was way too difficult last time.

As we slowly made our way to the hanger we finished our previous conversation, “I mean now you owe me one because I just saved your ass, but regarding what we were talking about before, are we good?” I asked Four, to which he just nodded. “Talk to me man, what’s going through your head” I pushed for answers.   
“I just hope I didn’t cross a line before” he said softly, gesturing towards the trailer, then my hoodie. The dots connected in my head as I realised he was talking about taking my shirt off.  
“Don’t worry about that, and you don’t have to worry about doing that again” I told him, hoping that that he couldn’t detect the disappointment in my voice. Not going to lie, from the moment we had met I had hoped he would take my clothes off, but clearly he wasn’t into it. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the hanger we’re the rest of the team was waiting for us.   
Time to find out if that hard drive was worth the bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as Four's POV from the last chapter, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter;  
> Swearing, little teeny hint of something smutty

Five was hurriedly making her way across the lot, seemingly walking towards Eight’s trailer, looking like she was on a mission all her own muttering to herself under her breath. “Hey wait up” I called after her, jogging to catch up.   
“Look I can’t talk I’ve got a lot to do before One’s next brief” she huffed “most importantly I’ve got to check that Eight it healing ok, no one has seen her since the mission”  
“Do you want me to check on her? I’m not doing anything right now” I asked, but in reality I wanted to see her again, the last I saw she was unconscious and slowly bleeding out as Five worked on her  
“Oh that would be great! Come find me after you see her to let me know how she’s doing” she called out as she turned on her heel and darted off in the opposite direction. Dread filled my stomach when I reached the trailer door, she may not be ok in there and I wasn’t sure I was ready to witness that.

With a deep breath I knocked on the door and Eight’s quiet voice could be heard from inside. “Good to hear you’re alive” I called out as I walked up the two steps into her quarters. She was leaning up against the back wall sipping from a bottle of water, she was paler than usual which caused a beautiful contrast between her skin and her black bra and leggings. Shit, she’s not exactly dressed, am I staring? I feel like I’m staring. “Oh sorry, do you want me to come back in a moment?” I quickly blurted out hoping she didn’t notice the elongated pause.  
“Nah it’s alright, chuck me that shirt and I’ll cover myself up for you.” Right, shirt, I know what shirts look like. _‘Calm down man, you’ve seen naked women before, why are you acting like this?’_ I asked myself as my fingers wrapped around a shirt, which she struggled to get over her head, I held myself back from helping her out, unsure that she would appreciate it. “So what’s up?” she asked, completely unfazed about the fact she was healing from a bullet wound.  
“I just wanted to check you’re ok, and apologise for not realising you had been shot, I was supposed to be covering you, and I fucked it up” I said, not daring to take my eyes off the floor, trying desperately to keep my voice from breaking. It was my job to get the team up through the skylight in one piece, and she ended up with a bullet in her side, and I had no idea.   
“Four, let me sit down and we’ll chat about this” she said, so quietly I almost didn’t hear her. She was desperately trying to lower herself into a worn brown chair next to where she was standing. I jumped to action and quickly ran to her side to help her down gently so to not cause her any pain. Once she was situated I stepped back and started to slowly pace in front of her  
“That’s better. Right, the easy answer, I’ll be fine. Now as for you thinking you need to apologise for this. I need you to know that this is not your fault. I got shot, it happens, but I’m alive. The only person to blame for this is the guy who pointed his gun at me, and he’s dead now, and I’ll get a cool new scar at the end of this.” How was she so nonchalant about this? She was fucking shot and she’s acting like its nothing. I turned to say something but she hissed and I noticed her eyes were shut tight. I quickly sat myself in front of her, worried she had hurt herself.   
“Did you just pull a stitch? Are you ok?” I asked frantically, searching her face for clues as to what had happened. She placed her hand on my cheek, lightly stroking her thumb across my skin, instantly calming me down. I instinctively leant into her palm, not wanting this feeling to end.  
“I’m fine, I swear. I’m just tender. I’ll be back to normal in a few days.” She spoke softly, and it was reassuring to hear her say that. “Four, I need you to know that what happened is not on you. Hell I didn’t even realise I had been shot, how were you supposed to know?”

I was about to go into the speech I had been practising in my head over the last few days, how it didn’t matter, how I was supposed to look after her and keep her safe, but the door to Eight’s trailer blew open and an extremely worried Five appeared. As soon as she spotted me her worry turned to anger. Fuck. Eight asked her a question but I didn’t hear her, I was too busy fearing for my life as Five was gearing up to tear me a new one.   
“Seriously! You volunteer to check to make sure she’s still alive and you don’t come back? I thought she might have been bleeding out and instead you’re doing….what exactly are you doing?” she was yelling and I knew I was dead, Five is terrifying, but I knew I had to own up to my mistake. I completely forgot to go tell her that Eight was fine.  
“Five it’s my fault I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted Four back right away and I kept him here” Eight piped up, covering for me and saving my ass and calming five right down. Now I really owe her.   
“That’s ok Eight, while I’m here I may as well check your wound” she said in her normal, happy voice and looked down at her gloved hands. “Right, I can’t dirty these gloves; Four help her out.” It took me a moment to realise that Five needed me to help get Eight to her feet, and in that moment Five started moving her hands as if to tell me to hurry up. I grabbed one of Eights hands and wrapped it around my shoulders, then slowly pulled her up. I took a step back so Five could get to work but Eight suddenly piped up.  
“Dude, I need you to help me with my shirt as well” her small hands grabbing mine and directing them towards her shirt. I completely froze. I had always imagined the first time taking her clothes off would be in a feverish rush of passion, and definitely not with someone else in the room watching us. I helped slip the oversized shirt off her body, trying not to stare at any one place too long, fighting the urge to place my hands on her soft curves and pull her close. A wolf whistle came from behind me where Five was standing, causing me to jump to the back of the room and try to take my mind off all the raunchy things that popped into my head.

Five was talking to Eight, but I wasn’t listening. Eight started to unravel the bandage that was tightly hugging her body and that’s when I started to see the real damage. A deep blue and purple bruise had made its way around her body, looking quite sore and swollen, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight under the medical gauze. Stitched up cuts had spread on her torso like as if she was cracked glass, jagged lines leading to the round bullet wound that looks like it had been burnt closed. Just as I was starting to get nauseated Five placed a fresh piece of gauze down and taped it to her body. “One wants us all in the hanger in 20 minutes. Don’t be late” I heard her say, like a mother talking to misbehaving children.

“Hey I desperately need to get changed, could you wait outside while I do that and we’ll walk together?” I heard Eight say softly. With my mind still reeling from everything that had just occurred all I could muster was a nod.

In the heat of the California sun my mind was a blur of Eight’s face, her body, me removing her clothes and then her wound, it was a strange mix of arousing and horrifying. I wanted to grab hold of her and make sure she wasn’t in pain, but also make her moan my name.

The sound of trailer door opening one last time brought me back to reality and we started to walk towards the hanger that One had decided would be our base of operations. It wasn’t long before Eight spoke again. “I mean now you owe me one because I just saved your ass, but regarding what we were talking about before, are we good?” I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and explain that I would never let anyone hurt her again, that I would protect her until the day I actually die, instead I just nodded, keeping my eyes glued ahead of us. “Talk to me man, what’s going through your head”

“I just hope I didn’t cross a line before” I muttered softly, waving my hand towards the trailer we were slowly walking away from. What I want, I can’t have and if for some unknown reason Eight wants the same thing, it would make us less effective out on missions. It would be best to ignore what I want and just focus on the job at hand.

“Don’t worry about that, and you don’t have to worry about doing that again.” Wait is she disappointed? Does she really want the same thing here? My mind was going a hundred miles an hour and I couldn’t focus on one thing. Without realising it, we had almost made it the rest of the way to the hanger in complete silence.   
I’ll have to continue this after the brief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings;  
> Swearing, angst, mention of human/sex trafficking, drinking and smoking

Entering the hanger I noticed that someone had kindly placed a stool where I would normally stand during our briefs, these things tend to run long and I don’t think I’d be able to stand for the entire thing. Four helped me slide onto the stool and instead of scurrying off to the opposite side of the table; where he normally stands, he stayed put, leaning onto the cold metal table. I pulled my laptop closer to me to start to pull useful information from that key logging software I installed before we left. Much to my surprise John Dough uploaded his entire hard drive, virus and all, to his personal version of the cloud, where he uploads and downloads to all his personal devices, spreading my virus everywhere. The idiot just made my job so much easier!   
“You look like you’ve got good news, care to share with the rest of class?” One said in his usual sarcastic tone. Clearly my poker face needs work. “You two aren’t fucking are you?” he said in a dead serious tone, flicking a finger between Four and myself.   
“What? No!” Hopefully I was able to hide my disappointment with shock, “it’s about John Dough. The idiot just uploaded my virus to every single one of his devices. I can see everything he does” I said with a smirk. A deep belly laugh erupted from One.   
“Eight if I wasn’t kinda terrified of you, I would kiss you right now!” he almost yelled, causing Two to crack a smile.   
“What does this mean for the mission?” Three asked, not entirely sure what I was talking about but willing to play along.   
“It means I have complete access to his whole system. I can upload a new virus that will duplicate everything onto my servers here without him ever knowing. If he hires more guards, I’ll know. If he books a flight anywhere in the world, I’ll know. If he sends a dick pic, I’ll know. If he does anything on any single one of his devices, I’ll know. This means this mission got a whole hell of a lot easier my friend, we are no longer flying blind” I explained. This caused a huge smile to explode onto Threes face, after getting pinned by those two guards I’m sure this was welcomed news.

“So what’s on the hard drive?” One asked, breaking the joyful feeling in the air.  
“I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet, I only woke up like an hour ago, and someone grabbed it from my vest in the van yesterday and put it here” I bit back. Did he seriously think I had the chance to look at the hard drive yet?  
“Eight that was 3 days ago! Are you seriously trying to tell me you’ve been unconscious this whole time?” What? It can’t have been days, how had I been out for days? And did he seriously not check in on me at all during that time? “I’ll take your silence as a yes” he huffed, anger evident in his voice, though I wasn’t sure why.  
“C’mon man, give her a break…” Seven came to my rescue while everyone else remained silent   
“Don’t you ‘c’mon man’ me, this isn’t good enough. We needed intel three fucking days ago! And while princess over here was sleeping, this fucker helped destroy another small community in Syria!” One was getting extremely irate, and your hand instinctively went to where your holster normally sat on your hip, but instead of your hand wrapping around your trusty sidearm, it was grabbed by Four. _**What was he doing?**_   
“And you would have been able to stop that, in three days, with one of us out with a gunshot wound?” Seven sneered “Face it man, we wouldn’t have been able to save those people. I know it sucks but this is what we have been dealt” he placed his hand on Ones shoulder, which was quickly shaken off.   
“Right well this has been a waste of time, does anyone have anything to add to this?” We all looked around the room at one another not daring to say a damn word. “Right, well that’s that” One said walking past us all to leave, stopping to put a his hand on my shoulder, lean down really close to my ear and say “I’m starting to wonder if I made a mistake bringing you into this. Prove to me I didn’t” loud enough for everyone to hear before walking away. I didn’t dare move my eyes to look at anyone, instead choosing to stare dead ahead or else the tears would come, and I wasn’t about to fucking cry in front of everyone.

I slowly pulled myself off the stool, slammed my laptop lid closed, picked up the hard drive and made my way out of the hanger. “Fucking prick” I muttered to myself, how dare he say that shit to me! I was fucking shot getting that fucking hard drive while he sat in the getaway car. If he wants me to prove I deserve to be here, that’s just what I’ll do, and then he can explain why he’s the only one here who never seems to do anything. The walk back to my trailer was long and slow and I was starting to understand Five’s advice to take it easy.   
I gingerly made it up the two steps of my trailer and slammed the door behind me, I was going to get to work and make One fucking eat his words. I walked past my living quarters and into my makeshift office. This trailer used to have a drivers seat and dashboard that was ripped out, so when I got here I got to work making a desk, knowing I would need it for my role in the team. I sat myself down at my desk and started clicking my way through every single file I had transferred over, easily getting into any password protected folders. Everything about this John Dough made me sick to my stomach, but when I came across a folder named ‘Girls’ I knew it was about to get worse. I forced myself to open the folder and what greeted my eyes was foul. Hundreds of videos and photos of women and teenage girls in varying stages of undress and beaten into such a state I feared they were dead flooded my screen. These were most likely women and girls forced into sex slavery, trafficked away from their families and treated like this. I slammed the screen down again, I needed a fucking drink.   
I walked back out of my office and poured myself a healthy of whiskey into a not very clean glass and just as I was about to take a sip there was a knock at my door. I hobbled my way over to the door and pushed it open, not looking to see who it was, before turning around and walking right back in.   
“Drink?” I asked the visitor, holding up my glass so they could see,  
“Uh sure, got any beer?” the deep accented voice of Four came from behind me.   
“Feel free to check but I don’t think so” I told him, motioning towards the small fridge with my hand that held my whiskey. I slowly lowered myself onto my bed again and watched Four squat down to check my drink options. When his search came up empty, he muttered that he would be right back, and walked right back out the door. A chuckle escaped my lips as I leant back and took a sip, making a slight face as the liquor burned its way down my throat.

My door opened one last time as four re-entered with two six packs of some kind of beer, unloading one into my fridge and bringing the other one, and my bottle of whiskey, over to my bed, where he sat down next to me.  
“What’s going on? I know One was being an arsehole back there, but I can tell something else has happened” Four said knowingly, watching me take another slip.  
“This whole week can fuck itself. First I get shot – and that’s still not on you so don’t try it, then I get ridiculed in front of everyone because I was apparently unconscious for three days, then going through that hard drive I’ve come across some of the worst things I’ve seen and I’ve only scratched the surface.” I replied, cutting myself off before mentioning anything about how I felt about Four and how he would never feel the same way.   
“What are you talking about?” he asked hesitantly after a long drink from his bottle. My only response was to point him in the direction of my office. While he was gone I leant over to a set of drawers at the end of my bed and grabbed a pack of Marlboros and an ashtray, quickly lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. I tended to only smoke when stressed and man oh man, today was one of those days.

I soon realised that Four had been gone a while, so I thought I better check on him, all this movement probably wasn’t ideal for my side but honestly, fuck it. I found him, standing in shock at what he discovered on my laptop screen, his hands shaking. Afraid he was going to drop his half-drunk beer on the ground, I grabbed it from his hand after closing the laptop one final time. I walked him back to my bed and sat him back down; in hindsight I probably should have warned him.   
“Sorry, I should have given you a heads up, I forgot that you don’t normally see that kind of thing.” Normally it was myself or One who did the background on the targets and the team only were given the necessary information.   
Four raked his hands through his hair before asking “you normally see shit like that?” he sounded shocked, I nodded before replying  
“I’ve never seen anything exactly like that before, but yeah it is common” the words muffled slightly by my cigarette. Without warning Four grabbed it from between my lips and took a drag before placing it back.   
“I’m so sorry, I had no idea” he mumbled.   
“S’alright, I’m glad it still gets to me, means I’m still human” he chuckled weakly at my response.  
We were clearly feeling the heaviness in the air surrounding that last subject. “Hey lets play twenty questions” I piped up, hoping for a change of pace, and by the way his expression changed I could tell he was okay with that. “You first, your number is lower than mine” I laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has moved onto their next target after dealing with Rovach Alimov, a war criminal named John Dough. Eight has just joined the team and is dying to show how much she deserves to be there
> 
> Check chapter notes for warnings as they change through the story. This is unfinished as yet so sorry about that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter;  
> Swearing, smoking, drinking, reader kissing a girl (read that how you’d like in terms of sexuality), mentions of sexual acts (including non-consensual but only briefly I promise), mention of arousal, kinks and hinting at masturbation.

“You first, your number is lower than mine” I laughed. Four ran his hands through his hair again as a smile broke out across his face.  
“Alright I’ll start easy. What’s your favourite movie or movie series?” he asked.  
“Super easy! I love the Saw franchise” He laughed at my response “Hey I know that it’s not the best horror series but I love them” I said pushing his shoulder a bit. “If you could only listen to one song for the rest of your life, what would it be?”  
“Led Zeppelin ‘Thank You’ because it’s a beautiful love song, and everyone loves a beautiful love song.”  
“That’s kind of adorable” I sighed, why did he have to be so damn cute?  
“It’s super adorable I’ll have you know!” he laughed  
After a few easy questions surrounding hobbies, he blurted out “Tell me about your first kiss”  
“Not a question, but I’ll roll with it” I said gently mocking him “I was 14 at it was at a school camp a bunch of kids all entered our cabin and we played spin the bottle…”  
“Oh so a pretty boring story” Four interrupted  
“Will you let me finish? Mary King spun, and it landed on me, I thought she would just spin again, as were the rules laid out by the boys in the room, but instead she pulled me up and we kissed.” The look on Four’s face said it all. His mouth was slightly open and he looked like he was far off in thought. I waited patiently, sipping at my drink until he snapped out of it, finally he shook his head slightly and downed the last of the beer in his bottle before cracking open another one. “Tell me about your first kiss” I said lighting another cigarette, not giving him time to say anything in regards to my story.  
“Um, well, I was 15, down at the pub back home with some mates, drinking and smoking, being stupid kids really. In walked Ashley Reid, she was easily the prettiest girl in school and I had the biggest crush on her. We started dancing and having a good time and then all of a sudden she kissed me.” He said with a shrug, seemingly past the whole I kissed a girl thing. “What was your first sexual encounter?” he asked hesitantly, maybe testing the waters to see how I’d respond. But seeing as I’m a woman with zero shame I had no issue answering him.  
“Do you mean sex or messing around, those are two very different things.”  
“I guess just messing around” he shrugged.  
“I was 16 and I was at a high school party, I had been chatting with Scott Davis for quite some time and one thing led to another and I ended up giving him a blow job in the bathroom of this persons’ house.” I said sipping my drink, leaving out the fact I was blind drunk and he had basically taken advantage of me, I was trying to keep things as light as I could.  
“So…you’re not gay?” he asked, again very hesitantly  
“No” I laughed, _‘you have a shot with me’_ I thought to myself. “Same question right back at you”  
“No, I’m not gay” he replied, laughing when he saw my pissed off expression.  
“You know what I meant” I half yelled, his laugher only making me angrier  
“You need to be specific love, and now you’ve lost a question” he patted my leg “Did ‘Jack and Jill’ ruin Adam Sandler’s career?” he asked, trying to calm me down by asking a pointless question.  
“Did he ever really have a good career?” I replied with a grimace, I couldn’t stand the guy. “Wait that’s not my next question!” I shouted, not about to lose another question to a technicality.  
“Good point, I guess you’re right there” he laughed. “Now you can ask the question you really wanted me to answer.”  
“Alright, have you ever done anything sexual in public?” I asked, slightly changing the question to catch him off guard.  
“Honestly, Ashley Reid when I was 15…”  
“C’mon don’t fuck with me, you can’t be serious” I slapped his bicep but his face told me he was in fact, being serious.  
“Yeah, after she kissed me we danced some more. When we got tired we sat down in a booth and she gave me a handy under the table. I had to run to the bathroom shortly afterwards and ditch my boxers. Went the rest of the night commando” he said jerking his head to the side slightly before taking another sip of his beer. Honestly was not expecting that response.

We kept going back and forth asking each other questions, going well and truly over the twenty question limit, but we were having fun. Our questions kept getting sexual and then easing back into being light hearted and funny and then back again, but as we got drunker the sexual questions became more heated. I could see Four was holding back so I piped up “I can see you have a question, I have no shame so go ahead and ask me”  
“Alright, do you have any kinks?” he asked, his eyes darkening slightly just waiting for my response.  
“Domination, tie me up and choke me…” I started rattling off a few things bound to get me hot and bothered while looking at my hands. I felt Four shift slightly to reposition himself on the bed next to me as I talked _‘am I turning him on?’_ “Oh and I’m into pegging” I joked, which caused him to tense up.  
“Oh…” did he think that last comment was serious? I wonder how far I could take this, so I kept a straight face and asked him “what about you, what gets you going?”  
“Uhhh…” he scratched the back of his neck, seemingly considering whether or not to answer  
“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to” I told him, rubbing his arm. I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable.  
“No it’s not that. I just haven’t really developed any kinks. I’m a pretty vanilla guy” he said shyly, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
“Well there’s still time to work on that” I told him, trying to put his mind at ease.  
“How? I’m dead remember?”  
“There’s some people out there into that” I joked, causing us to collapse in a fit of laughter. My side felt like it was on fire but I didn’t care, I felt a complete sense of relaxation with Four that I had never felt with anyone else in my life. I found myself leaning against his chest, my body seemingly melting into his chiselled one. I had never noticed just how muscular he was, he was always wearing his hoodies, hiding his figure.  
He eventually stopped laughing, and I felt his hand find its way under my chin, lifting it up so I was looking straight into his jade eyes. My eyes darted towards his lips right before those exact lips gently collided with mine. My hands flew up and my fingers knotted themselves into his blond locks. A slight moan escaped his lips. Without him breaking the kiss, he started to slide his leg underneath me and leant backwards so he ended up on his back. I rolled on top of him so that my chest was flush with his. His hands played at the hem of my hoodie, and I became acutely aware that I still had no shirt on underneath, but even with this sudden realisation, I didn’t stop him from snaking his hands underneath. The rough calloused skin on his hands felt unusually comforting against my hips. He only broke the kiss long enough for us to catch our breath and allowing me to steady myself above him, before crashing his lips back into mine. His urgency grew at the same rate as mine, and then I felt it, right against my thigh through both of our sweatpants, he was hard.  
His hands started to slowly travel up my back and I was loving every moment, that was until his hands made their way to my sides, causing one to land right on my healing bullet wound, causing me to jolt in pain breaking the kiss. “Fuck!” my eyes stung and the room felt like it was moving, I sat upright and moved myself off his lap. Four took a moment of realisation, before scurrying to check I was ok.  
“Shit Eight I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me” he said hurriedly, hiding his head in his hands, his face turning bright red in embarrassment.  
“Y/N” was my only response.  
“Sorry?” he lifted his head to search my face for some kind of clue.  
“That’s my name, I think we’re well beyond calling each other our numbers” I laughed weakly  
“Billy” he introduced himself “and I’m sorry, I crossed a line” he said sheepishly  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s just this fucking bullet wound. I was having the time of my life” I winked at him, causing his eyes to darken.  
“Look I, um, I think I should call it a night” Billy stammered. What the hell was he talking about? One quick look out the window confirmed that it was indeed late.  
“Holy shit, alright” I planted a quick kiss on his cheek “sleep well. Come see me again soon” I muttered. Within moments he was out the door, probably needing to go ‘take care’ of things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has moved onto their next target after dealing with Rovach Alimov, a war criminal named John Dough. Eight has just joined the team and is dying to show how much she deserves to be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Swearing, angst, mentions of trafficking again (sorry), violence against fellow ghosts and smoking

A week has passed since my last interaction with Billy, was he avoiding me? I was able to keep my mind off the blonde for a while by concentrating on the hard drive and working out who John Dough interacted with most so we could hopefully take down his whole operation. Unfortunately, I made quick work of that task as Dough was meticulously organised. He had folders for business associates, shell companies, calendars and meetings with audio logs, he even had a folder for completed deals, and all were named as such.   
Normally organised hard drives were sought after, but all I wanted was a massive mess to have to dive into, search for what I need and take my mind off that stupidly beautiful blonde. So I started to make notes, prolonging my work and making the next brief easier, or at least that’s what I was telling myself. I decided a timeline was the best way to figure this guy out, so that’s exactly what I did. I hit play on a random playlist on my iPod to have play in the background while I focused.  
According to every system I had access to; John Dough did not exist before 2001 when he was 29. There are no birth or death certificates, no school, prison or medical records, no properties or loans under his name. He was effectively like us, a ghost. No real name or family, nothing tying him to anything before his crimes. Which began when he made a name for himself as a hitman. Starting slow, killing random strangers for other random strangers to make money, but without a conscious, it appeared he had no rules when it came to his murder for hire business. Three had previously mentioned almost all hitmen refuse to kill children, a few less refuse to kill women, but this guy had no cut off point. His youngest victim was just 6 months old when the car he was in with his mother exploded, as per the deal with the scumbag husband and father who paid him $500,000 for the hit.   
In 2008 he left the hitman business and became a human trafficker, more money and more risk involved with that particular lifestyle. And in that position he was able to create all sorts of partnerships with all types of psychopaths and lowlifes, so in 2011 when he decided that he wanted more money and more power, he became an arms dealer. His biggest earning clients were the terrorist cells he supplied with guns and chemical weapons. And that’s what he’s been doing for the past nine years, and that’s what caught One’s eye. One had a sneaking suspicion that Dough has supplied Rovach with the Sarin gas for the attack that he bore witness to all those years ago. Granted One had no idea I knew he was there during that attack, but I gather intelligence, of course I knew he was there.

**Eight: _Call a brief.  
_ One: _You sure you’re ready, or do you still need your beauty sleep?  
_ Eight: _Fuck off cunt.  
_ One: _This better be fucking good. Hanger, 1 hour._**

I busied myself, making seven copies of my notes and timeline and filed one copy into one folder for everyone, shoved another cigarette into my mouth and lit it, pocketed the pack and made my way over to the hanger with the files and my laptop. I had to set up to make this brief go smoothly, because unlike the rest of the ghosts, I have been legally dead for the past 3 years, well before One had recruited me. If One decided that he no longer needed me, I wasn’t stuck for options, he didn’t have to actually kill me and I could make do on my own, and he knew that.

I wirelessly connected my laptop to the multiple screens around the room, giving everyone a decent view of what I’ve found, and just as I was placing the folders around our table, One entered the room, making a scene and complaining that I was making the room smell worse with my cigarettes.   
“I prefer cigarette smoke over the smell of dried blood that normally floods this room” I sneered in his direction. He just rolled his eyes in response.  
Slowly everyone filtered in and took their seats, Billy was last in and refused to make eye contact with you. Fuck him; he doesn’t know what he’s missing! With a slight shake of my head I steadied my breath and started going over everything I know.  
“Alrighty squirrel friends, I have delved deep into this monsters hard drive and this is what I’ve learnt…” I started my monologue, going over the time line I created with all his victims in the early days, moving onto his trafficking days with the photos found a week ago inside their own manila folder for only the brave to look at. Four pushed that folder as far away from him as possible as soon as I mention what was inside. Finishing with his latest weapons deals that were leading to innocent deaths in the hundreds of thousands to possible millions.   
“Prior to 2001, there is nothing on him. I have no idea what this man was doing before he turned 29 so just in case it wasn’t obvious; John Dough is not his birth name.” this caused a small chuckle from the ghosts. “But what I do know, he travels to meet this man” I flashed a picture of a fat, white and balding man up on the screens for the team to see “twice a month, to eat expensive meals, drink ridiculously old and pricey scotch, smoke Cuban cigars and fuck high end prostitutes. Not to mention secure guns and chemical weapons for the people Dough sells to. His name is Stanislav Zakirov, a high level member of the Russian Mob. Now we could go after this piece of shit as well, but that would be more of a shit show than Hong Kong was. I would recommend hitting Dough after one of these meetings, after Zakirov leaves. This minimises the risk to us, keeps us away from the Russians, and means we can take this fucker down.” The room fell quiet as soon as I finished my speech; I was done talking so I just waited for someone to say something, a glance up at One revealed he was avoiding looking at me after his last words to me in person. After a few minutes with not a single word I decided I was done sitting around, I picked up my laptop once more, I walked past One and said loudly “Was that fucking good enough for you? Prick” lit another cigarette and walked out the hanger. 

Now with nothing to do to take my mind off everything that had happened over the past weeks I felt lost and unable to get rid of my anger, so a ritualistic activity was needed. Cleaning my guns and sharpening my knives. I walked to a rusted airplane fuselage across the lot that was upcycled into the armoury for the team, and over to my gear and started to lay out the items needed. I started with my knives, unsheathing the blades and placing them on the metal bench, and one by one sharpening them with my trusty bastard file, quickly washing away any shavings that might be left on the knife-edge and rubbing them down with lubricant, thankfully gun lubricant works for this as that’s all I had left. As I was sharpening the last blade I noticed it was slightly bent, possibly from the last mission, so I made quick work of straightening it out, placing it slightly offset from a piece of the fuselage and using my body weight. Not the best way to do it but after years I found it was the quickest. After all my knives were sharpened I started the formulaic process of cleaning my guns.  
Rolling out a towel and placing the brushes, lubricant, cleaning solvent and cotton swabs down and disassembling my guns one at a time. I found myself falling into rhythm, the clicks and smells of the cleaning solution taking my mind off the joke that was this teams current state of being. As I was working on my last gun my heightened instincts told me that someone was coming towards the armoury. I grabbed one of my knives and used my shirt to wipe away any remaining lubricant, and with one swift move I turned on the stool I was on and threw the blade. The knife pierced the plastic on the side of the planes body right by the door, a warning throw, not intended to harm but to scare away whoever was coming.   
“Fuck me dead Eight! You have to stop doing that to me” One’s voice, dripping with frustration and anger broke the silence of the room.  
“Maybe you should’ve learnt your lesson from last time and avoid sneaking up on me when I’m pissed off” I sneered, my attention was back to my gun, with one final click the barrel was back in place. “The fuck do you want, can’t you see I’m busy?”   
“Well we all wanted to know if you were coming back to the briefing or if you were gonna wallow here in self-pity” One snorted. That does it. I let loose another blade, this time aiming for his thigh, but he saw it coming and quickly dodged it. “See I did learn from last time”   
“Leave me alone One, I’m not in the mood for your bullshit right now. Last I checked, we were the ones working our asses off on your vendetta missions while you hang around out of danger and piss us all off.” I was yelling at this point. I was never one to hide my anger and One had hit just the right buttons, that and Four who was being the exact definition of a fuck boy right now, was enough to make me explode. “Now unless you’re here to apologise I suggest you get lost” my voice was almost a snarl at this point.

That’s when I noticed that the rest of the ghosts were also in the room with us, all but Two seemed surprised by my outburst, and even more so at my complete disregard to if I hit One or not. She had what almost looked like a smile on her lips. One pushed past them all in a huff, a string of profanities leaving his lips, all focused towards me. After a few awkward moments Two broke the silence. “Well I’m no pussy so I’ll speak. We agree with your plan, it’s smart and the easiest way to take him out. Also One is a dick. He wants to apologise but his ego is getting in the way” her French accent bringing an air of class to her words. The rest of the ghosts nodded along with her words.

“Right well he knows where to find me if he decides to pull his head out of his ass and apologise” I told her, standing from my position and making my way out of the room “excuse me, I need to be alone right now” I made my way past my team mates and out into the thick humidity of the Californian desert, unsure where I was going, but knowing I didn’t want to be around anyone. 


End file.
